<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The BEAR Experience by BananaJewell (BananaTonn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117261">The BEAR Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaTonn/pseuds/BananaJewell'>BananaJewell (BananaTonn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scandinavia and the World, Tally Hall (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bear - Freeform, Hell, Joe - Freeform, M/M, Secks, Transformation, also rob appears at the end, cw joe hawley, fetish lol, fucking bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:19:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaTonn/pseuds/BananaJewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway becomes a bear, party ensues, my will to live aches</p><p>Also I recently turned 18 so yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norway/Joe Hawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't take this too seriously</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you want to get to the "good" part please skip this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Norway woke up in his bed, extremely hungry. This wasn’t the normal hunger you would feel while waiting for dinner, this was the kind of hunger you would feel if you hadn’t eaten in days. It felt like being gnawed from the inside. His normally pudgy gut was gone despite the fact that he had quite a hearty meal the night before. He left his house to see if Sweden could figure out what was going on. He started running to Sweden’s house but ran into Sweden shortly after. He was looking a bit thinner than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Norway said. “Can we go get Denmark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked all the way to Denmark’s house. Norway’s heart ached when he heard Denmark cry out in pain. The door was locked, so he had to call for him. Denmark answered. He was literally shaking and crying. He was looking even scrawnier than Sweden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norway got a glimpse of the TV inside and saw that it wasn’t just him. Every country was ravenous, and the reporters said that it might have been because of chemicals in the water. They were all on their way to the Very Big World Buffet Or Something (yes, that was the actual name, it had to be set up in 5 hours). The boys decided to go too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone and their mom was at the VBWBOS. The trio got some plates and piled lots of food on them. After eating, everyone was stuffed except Norway. He wanted to get more food but reconsidered after noticing that he had the dimensions of a bloated tick. They waited an hour to eat again, and by then they started to notice changes in each other. Everyone was starting to look more animal-like… except Norway. Denmark was looking more pig-like, while Sweden had little stubby horns while Norway just looked bigger, whiter, and fuzzier. At least he didn’t look like a tick anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone ate and waited again. This time, everyone else was done transforming except Norway. Sweden was a moose, Denmark was a pig. Norway was even bigger, whiter, and fuzzier than before. His ears were starting to look more like a bear’s ears too. A very small human had to buy him the largest red sweater and sweatpants they could find because his normal clothes were getting too small. They were loose, but at least he didn’t feel shame while getting more food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours and multiple trips to the buffet later, Norway was finally satisfied. He was now a large chonky polar bear. His new clothes fit just nicely on him. Everyone went home and went to sleep like it was nothing. Norway somehow didn’t break his bed in half during the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party Ensues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the good part</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few weeks since the incident. Norway was waiting by a bus stop, acting like he didn’t recently turn into a 9 ft 400 kg bear. He looked up and saw some distant sparkly thing in the sky. It was getting closer… and closer… and CLOSER… it eventually got close enough for Norway to perceive it.</p><p>Holy shit, it’s a stella octangula! How did Norway know the name of that thing! It got closer and closer until it dramatically hit the ground near Norway. It blew up into little purple sparkles and launched a small human with curly brown hair and a red tie. Norway was intrigued. Who was this man, and how did he fly that thing?</p><p>“Oh my God, it’s Joe Hawley,” shouted an onlooker. Norway and Joe stared into each other’s eyes from a distance. Finally, Joe summoned his magical fucking stella octangula and broke the silence.</p><p>“Get on loser, we’re going to party.”</p><p>Norway and Joe the Hoe flew across land and sea on this magical stellated octahedron. They eventually crash-landed next to this grimy trailer near the ocean. The inside of the trailer was decorated in a tacky but charming way. There were bead curtains, mini palm trees, and other tropical-themed decorations. Some calm ukelele was playing on a teal radio. They went to the bed, which had some enlarged tropical photo for a blanket.</p><p>“Take off your clothes and wait here,” JoJ HawaH ordered. He went into the bathroom. Norway obeyed. He was slightly proud of his body now. Still chubby, but hella muscular. His girth, which he was previously ashamed of for its size, had grown significantly.</p><p>An unfamiliar man walked in. He had curly brown hair, but unlike the Hoe Jawline that Norway met, this guy had a black tie and black and white clown makeup. He looked up and down at Norway’s body, then whipped out his bananas.</p><p>“D̶̠̼͑̍̑O̷̤̣͌ ̸̮̤̌̽́Ỵ̷̬͆͆Ő̴̲͔ͅU̵̗̬̞͂͗͌͠ ̶̰͆͑̾W̴̰̬̳̄͆̌̎̂A̵̢̨͔̩̪͂̀N̵̰̜̹͚͓̓T̴̛̹͖̃̋ ̵̨̯̱͚̰͊̈̍͑͒Ḁ̶͕̩͉͆ͅ ̷̻̓B̷̞̲̘̱̎ ̴͙̯͇̤͒Ä̴̻̪̼̹͂̓ ̴̺̩̈́̏̚ͅN̴̳̳͓̱̣͂̃̋̎ ̶̭̪̀͑̊̕A̸̺͆̃͗͗ ̸͈͎̅̓͘Ṉ̵̢̛̩̫̌̊ ̵̨̣͕̩͙̌Ä̵̻̦́?̷͈͖̣͒̉̏̒̆ͅ”</p><p>Norway laid down on the bed. It creaked a little bit, but it somehow didn’t break. The self-proclaimed Banana Man ordered him to bend over. Norway obeyed, and suddenly felt a banana get thrusted in and out his ass. It felt weird, but it felt… good? It was like Denmark topping him if his girth was cold and firm. A second banana was shoved in there. Then a third. Then a fourth. Norway could feel a boner coming on. It stung but it was amazing. He wound up splooging all over the palm leaves printed on the blanket. But suddenly, he felt some primal urge overtake him. He pulled the bananas out of his ass, grabbed the Banana Man, and undressed him. The Banana Man was waiting for this moment. Norway flipped him over and rawed him. He just fucking rawed this tiny ass human. He splooged twice inside the man. They were both partying all right, and they were enjoying every minute of it.</p><p>Eventually, the Banana Man passed out from ecstasy. Norway pulled out and pulled the covers over themselves. The clown makeup had rubbed off and he saw the familiar face of Jojo Hoestar before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THis is the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Norway woke up to the smell of pancakes. He saw Hoeseph Hamstrings at the mini stove. The radio was playing some bongoes. The trailer was warm and bright light shined in through the windows. He sat down on the floor. Hoeseph set down a tall stack of pancakes in front of this random bear furry which totally could maul him at any moment but didn’t feel like it because of the magical night they had. Now, this bear furry was chowing down on some nice pancakes. All of a sudden, the door burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK JOE???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norway looked towards the direction of the new voice. This was a guy with glasses and a yellow tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rob, I can explain-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??? WE HAD A THING TOGETHER!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone ran out of the trailer. Jojo Hiwa and Rob began to slap fight as Norway watched in horror. Jojo summoned his magical fucking stella octangula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run while you can, my love,” were his last words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norway jumped on the magical shape. It was a little jittery, and the ride was a little bumpy, but he made it safely back to the bus stop that he was picked up at. He vowed to never speak of this, no matter how much he enjoyed it. He’ll just tell his friends that he had to deal with some family issues.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally just wrote this for attention, also should I mention that I wrote this entire thing at 1 AM and am currently writing this note at 3:08 AM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>